Superstar
by MellyxBrooks
Summary: Meeting your favorite Superstar can be a challenge. But it makes it easier when your good friend's older brother works for the company. Your dreams can come true. You just have to make it happen, and have a little bit of faith. CM Punk/OC oneshot.


**This is another oneshot for my Punk buddy. I know just how hard it has been on her, dealing with Punk's current status in the company, and how let down she was Monday night because of how hard we got trolled. With that being said, I wrote her this oneshot to bring a smile to her face. It's based off of the song **_**Superstar**_** by Taylor Swift. I hope you like it, Punk buddy! I luh yew! *hugs* - Melly.**

* * *

**Superstar**

* * *

Mel Ryder and Crystal Sophia were standing in line to meet their favorite Superstars. Well, for Mel it was her second favorite Superstar, but the small brunette was still very excited.

Because her older brother Zack worked for the company, he was able to arrange this for Mel and her very good friend Crystal, who was much better known as her Punk buddy. The two girls shared a love for Punk that was different than any other fan girl.

It was different, it was connection that the two of them had, and only the two of them truly understood what CM Punk meant to each of them, which is why they're one another's Punk buddies.

When you asked Crystal or Mel what it was that drew them to Punk, neither of them could actually put what it was into words, it was just that deep. He inspired them both to be better people, and to follow their dreams without worrying about what people thought of them in the process.

Zack explained to his little sister that he could only get one pass for one of the two girls to meet Punk, while the other would be able to meet someone else because that's how ticket sales worked around this time of the year, and he was lucky enough to get just one.

Even though it was a hard choice for Mel to make, she gave the pass to meet Punk to Crystal, because she knew just how happy it would truly make her friend, and to Melly, that was worth it.

Zack got Mel a pass to meet Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, and he was her second favorite Superstar, so she was happy with that.

Luck must have been on their side, however, because Punk and Mike were sitting at the same table side by side. Which meant Mel could at least say hello to her hero if she worked up the courage.

The two girls stood in their lines, but made sure to be side by side so they could meet their Superstars at the same time. They were both also the last ones in line. Mel smiled; her brother had set it up that way.

Mel giggled when she could see Mike in her view. "He's even cuter in person!" She exclaimed happily as she stood on her tippy toes. "I have butterflies!"

Crystal smiled at her younger friend. "Me too Melly, I hope I can actually speak when we get up there, I have a feeling I'll lose my ability to do that." She admitted as she looked up at the table where Punk was sitting. He was in her view now, and she knew that soon enough it would be her turn to meet the Straight Edge Chicago native.

Mel giggled again as she rocked on her heels. "I think I might pass out," she said as she played with the pass that hung round her neck. She reminded herself to thank Zack again later. He didn't have to do this for her, but he did this because that's the type of person he was. He knew how happy this would make her. Mel considered herself very lucky to call Zack Ryder her older brother.

Crystal nodded in agreement. "We'll have to be each other's support system to get through this Melly; it's the only way you and I will make it!" Crystal exclaimed.

Melly gave her friend a high five. "We got this, Punk buddy!" She said happily. Mel was one of those people who were always so very energetic and happy. She always made everyone smile and see the good in anything. She was a great person to have around.

The two girls killed the next hour and a half as they talked, and Mel suddenly came to the realization that the two of them were next. "Oh my god!" Mel cried in a low whisper, not wanting Mike or Punk to hear her. "Punk buddy, you and I are next!" She quietly squealed as she fought the urge to jump up and down and scream. She couldn't believe that their moment was finally here.

"I know!" Crystal grinned widely at her friend as she could feel the butterflies start to fill her stomach. She was finally going to meet CM Punk, and it meant everything to her. She smiled at Mel who was looking in the direction of Mike, and didn't seem to notice. But it was because Mel gave her the pass to meet him, that this moment was actually happening, and she couldn't thank her friend enough.

As Crystal approached Punk at the table, the first thing she noticed was the warm smile he had given her. It made her heart melt. "Hi, how are you today?" Punk asked, looking up at her.

Crystal went to open her mouth, but she found herself speechless. She glanced over at her energetic friend who was telling Mike just how cool she thought he was. In this moment, she wished she had as much energy as Mel.

Punk chuckled softly as he rested her hand on top of Crystal's to get her attention. "Don't be so nervous," he said casually. "If it helps, I could hear you and your little over energetic friend going on and on about Mike and I and how good looking we are," he told her, a small smirk crossing his lips.

This got Mike's attention who nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we could," the Ohio native charmed in. He then looked to Mel. "I don't think I've ever met someone as happy and full of energy as you are."

Mel giggled as she rocked on her heels, biting down on her lower lip. This was a nervous habit her started years ago, and couldn't seem to shake. "Sorry!" She apologized. "I had a frozen coffee before we came here!" She explained.

Punk looked over at her and chuckled. "You're Zack Ryder's little sister, aren't you?" He asked, making the connections.

Mel happily nodded. "Yes!" She said proudly. "I am!"

Punk then stood to his feet. "Mike, what do you say, we give these two girls a tour of backstage, show them our locker rooms?"

Mike nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a good idea to me," he said. "Are you two down for that?" He asked, looking from Mel to Crystal.

"Yes!" Mel practically yelled, throwing her arms in the air. "Let's go!" She happily exclaimed.

"All right," Mike smiled at Mel. "But you gotta calm down just little bit there, Pocket Rocket," Mike winked at the small brunette as he Punk closed up the folding table where their signs had taken place for the afternoon.

"Okay!" Mel chirped as she and Crystal waited for the two of them.

"Remind me to give a huge thanks to your brother," Crystal whispered to Mel. "This is going to be amazing."

Mel nodded in agreement. "This is the best day of my little seventeen year old life!" She said happily, and out the corner of her eye, she could see Mike laugh at her again. "He keeps filling my stomach with butterflies," Mel added in a low whisper as she chewed on her lower lip.

Punk came over to Crystal, throwing a lazy arm over her shoulders. "Are you ready to see the best locker room in the world?" He asked, a smirk crossing his lips again. It drove her crazy when he did that, she was more than sure it was going to cause her heart to explode.

"Yes I am," she smiled a shy warm smile up at him as she told herself to stay calm and cool. Although that was hard to do when CM Punk had his arm around your shoulders as if was nothing.

"What about you, Pocket Rocket?" Crystal could hear Mike ask her good friend. The two of them were a little bit behind her and Punk. "Are you ready to see the most awesome locker room around?"

"Yep!" Mel said, skipping ahead so she could catch up to Punk and Crystal. "Did you know that Crystal and I are Punk buddies?" She asked the Chicago native. "It's because we love you so much!"

Punk smiled down at her. "I'm glad to see that I have some nice fans like the two of you."

Crystal nodded. "Melly is right," she said shyly. "You're an inspiration to both of us, and it's a dream to meeting you right now."

Punk smiled warmly at Crystal as they reached is locker room backstage. He opened it and allowed her to walk inside.

"Bye!" Mel called, waving to her friend as she and Mike continued walking so he could show her his locker room.

"Bye Melly!" Crystal smiled, waving back, and she sat down on the bench inside Punk's locker room as he closed the door.

"So what do you think?" He asked as he allowed her to take all of it in.

Crystal was speechless again. She didn't know what to say. She found it amazing that she was alone with him right now, and in his locker room. "This is amazing," she finally replied. "Thank you so much for showing me."

Punk sat down beside her. "You're welcome," he replied. "But I want you to know something; it's because of fans like you and Melly that keep me in this company some days. Knowing that I have made such an impact on your life, it brings a smile to my face." He explained. "Because believe me, there are some days where I much rather go home."

Crystal nodded; she understood what Punk was saying. It made her feel great about herself, knowing that sometimes, that its fans such as herself who made a difference. "Like I said, it means everything to me to be able to meet you. You're an inspiration to both Melly and I. You've changed our lives, as silly as that sounds."

Punk shook his head. "It's not silly. Nothing you believe, or feel is ever silly, Crystal. I'm really very glad that I got to meet you today," he smiled. "You forgot to point out that you and Melly think I'm really cute, too." He teased.

Crystal couldn't help but blush at that. She had forgotten that Punk pointed out to her earlier how he and Mike could hear her and Melly talking about the two of them. "Yeah," she said laughing out of embarrassment as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "There's that too."

Punk chuckled softly as he kissed her on the cheek. "How about we go find Mel and Mike and the four of go get some pancakes?"

"That sounds wonderful," Crystal managed to choke out; since she was screaming on the inside from the kiss on the cheek she had just received from him.

"Great! Let's go!" Punk said as he stood to his feet, and opened the door for his number one fan.

Crystal stood to her feet too as she tried to stay calm. Punk was right, dreams do come true. You just have to make them happen.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was super cheesy! Heheh, I hope that you still liked it, Punk buddy! Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this, and please don't forget to review! It really does mean a lot! Thank you! (: - Melly **


End file.
